A Sublime Duet
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A Summoner and Sona share something special. One night, the two are suddenly overcome by lust. But out of this one-time tryst, will something else bloom? (NSFW, smut)


_One Night with the Maven of the Strings_

* * *

Before the night I spent with her, Sona and I were just friendly acquaintances. We only met occasionally, be it in the halls of the Institute during lull times between matches, or after her nightly performances within the Reflecting Chamber. Either way, I always looked forward to pulling the blue-haired esper aside so we could chat in private telepathically.

I didn't really find her inability to talk strange. In fact I found it to be quite attractive. As time went on, and our conversations increased in depth and length, I found myself growing attracted to her in more ways than I had before. Sure, of course I had noticed her very alluring…assets, but in prior interactions, I merely conversed with her for the sake of pure banter (Sona really was the most enjoyable person to consult).

Then one day, I spoke with her after Summoning her on the Fields of Justice. During our conversation, everything seemed a bit…different. It may have been the overall atmosphere of a victorious game, or maybe her bodily aroma amplified by fresh sweat. Whatever it was, I suddenly wanted her.

And by the way our conversation that day walked precariously upon the line of suggestiveness to pure vulgarity, the way her eyes looked at me sultrily, her grin a bit more evocative than usual, I could that the feeling was mutual.

So it was no surprise when our conversation finally ended with an arrangement for a meeting in the Institute's Reflecting Chamber that night. The Reflecting Chamber was a popular gathering place for Champions and Summoners alike, a place to relax and unwind.

An ideal location for a rendezvous with the Maven of the Strings.

The meeting was scheduled to take place an hour after the sunset. When the designated date finally came around, I entered the Reflecting Chamber before her, wearing my usual long, flowing purple robes. The atmosphere was rowdy and lively, a four-man band consisting of anonymous Summoners blasting bebop around the architecture of the huge room. All around I could see people drinking, laughing or just getting drunk. A small grin crossed my face when I realized this was the ideal environment for someone to slip in and slip out without the notice of any other people.

At the same time a bemused look crept onto my visage. Why the hell did that thought even pass through my head?

Shaking the thoughts away, I removed the hood covering my face before advancing to the back of the room where I intended to grab some drinks. I found Rumble with his suit tending to the bar as usual, cleaning some glasses with a white towel. Our eyes met and he gave me a grin.

"Your usual vodka martini?"

I grinned back.

"No thanks. Planning on something a bit…lighter. But not too light."

The grin on the blue yordle's face turned sinister, his eyes boring into mine with a knowing glare.

"I see…a woman?"

A twinge of blush flittered onto my cheeks before I responded with a silent nod.

At this a small silence ensues before Rumble finally chuckles softly, setting down the glass he was currently cleaning to break out two large brown mugs. My eyes followed his progress as he filled them up with bubbling ale, the foam from the head slightly overflowing over the edges of the cups. Handing them to me, Rumble gave a wink.

"Good luck out there you bastard."

I reluctantly returned the grin before walking over to a secluded corner of the bar, the smoke drifting from various cigarettes and cigars clouding my vision. I passed by a certain nine-tailed fox, nearly tripping on one of her tails as she strutted past me towards a slumped, blond figure on the bar. Giving a quick apology which she didn't oblige, I continued my advancement before finally arriving at the wooden table where I set down the two mugs. Taking a glance at my watch, I saw that there was still a bit of time to kill. Sitting down on the chair facing the empty seat in front of it, I took one of the mugs within my hands.

My eyes were trained on the door of the bar while I took sips of the mellow ale. The Summoners on the stage had toned down the atmosphere considerably, the trumpeter having placed his golden instrument aside to take his place behind a silver microphone instead. The bass, piano and drums wove mellow rhythms behind their vocal as they played old classics, the slowness and tedium of the new music prompting a small murmur of discussion to pass through the Reflecting Chamber.

It was in the middle of the song entitled _Teach Me Tonight _when the doors of the entrance slowly opened, and in walked Sona.

She was dressed in a blue flowing dress, the shining fabric hugging her figure tightly. A gratuitous amount of her skin was revealed to the orange light of the room, her breasts seeming to struggle to contain themselves within their confines, her smooth shoulders bared along with her usually-concealed arms. Her blue hair flowed freely behind her without being split into her usual dual ponytails. She entered the bar warily, her eyes darting around the room at the scene, the eyes of all the sober (and heterosexual) men turning to her direction.

A grin forming on my lips, and I felt my hear dip slightly at her sheer beauty. It took a moment before I called out to her through telepathy.

"_Over here, in the corner._"

Her eyes finally found mine, and for some reason, we just stayed that way, our eyes locked onto each other through the slowly wafting smoke. After what seemed like an hour or so, Sona gave ma coy smile before making her way towards me.

"_Good evening, Summoner,_" she greeted once she arrived at the edge of our table.

"Good evening to you as well," I replied out loud, my eyes beginning to find it difficult to keep contact with hers as she stood within such a close proximity. Her extremely alluring scent began to assault my nose, further increasing the feeling of want that was still very much present within my psyche.

She finally sat down, eyes still locked to mine. I handed her her mug, which she accepted with a thanks.

Her eyes still had the look in them that they had since we last met. In a short matter of time, I found myself suddenly aroused; my heart beat loudly in my chest, some major activity beginning to occur in my downstairs department.

She continued to sip on her ale with both hands hugging the mug, her eyes still burning into mine. As the minutes passed, we chit-chatted telepathically, her eyes burning more and more every minute with that look. During a lull time between words, Sona repositioned herself, her arm propping her breasts so that they would spill onto the table. With this action a sultry grin crossed her lips, which prompted me to find some more conversation before the situation grew too awkward.

However, I sometimes found my eyes wandering to her glorious assets mid-conversation. As time went on with my eyes slipping to her breasts before suddenly looking away, I noticed that she didn't mind in the slightest, as if this was this was the intended reaction.

The more I looked at her, the more aroused I became, blood beginning to pump through my member as it hardened rapidly. All of my attempts to cast aside those vulgar thoughts of mine have all halted, allowing the fantasies to run rampant within my brain.

My want escalated to such a point that I had to grip the table tightly, my erection solid stiff. I then noticed something.

Sona looked as if she was going through the same feelings as well.

It must have been the alcohol. That was the most logical explanation to this sudden outburst of clouded desire. But looking back, I see another reason.

Lust.

That was what described our feelings at that little table in that little bar. Lust overcame our senses, our carnal desires completely fogging our psyches. These feelings finally halted our small talk, our conversation ceasing completely. Sona's expression grew more serious, but still maintained the lustful gaze that had occupied them the entire night. She kept her mug covering half her face, her eyes still intertwined with mine as silence ensued between us.

During this period, I could barely hold myself in.

She finished her ale, and gently placed the mug onto the table. Then suddenly, she begins to speak into my head again.

"_How often do you come to the Reflecting Chamber Summoner_?" Sona leans forward slightly at this question, further giving me a view of her breasts.

"To tell you the truth," I replied without thinking, instantly regretting my response. "only when you're performing up on that stage."

At this I could see a twinge of blush cross her cheeks, a somewhat surprised expression following it.

My eyes wandered. I pinched myself.

Several moments pass before Sona regained composure, her widened eyes shrinking to half-mast as her sultry gaze returned.

"_A-Ah_." The sudden appearance of her alluring voice caught me a bit off-guard, further increasing my heart rate. I found myself trying my hardest not to take deep inhales of her scent. Gods, she smelled so…delicious.

My last response seemed to have broken something within her, the fact solidified by her deep breathing. It was apparent that she was trying her best to contain myself. In this state, she was unbelievably arousing, her blue hair slowly wavering in the air behind her.

My hands gripped my chair as I felt another surge of desire flow through my body.

Sona suddenly bit her lip seductively, her eyes possessing a sort of desperateness that I had never seen from her before.

"_D-Do you want to…get out of here?_"

The unexpected proposition nearly made me topple out of my chair.

"To…where?" I replied somewhat tentatively, my confidence and overall pride not allowing me to stutter.

It took all of my energy to utter these words without choking.

Though I had inquired where destination was, I knew where we were going.

Sona suddenly grinned. Her eyes burned more ferociously than ever. I felt as if my pants were going to rip open. She must've been feeling the same exact way, for she allowed a small moan slip into my mind.

Her next action took my completely by surprise as she stood up abruptly, the action causing her chair to cause a loud grating sound to fill the air. She grabbed my hand, and began to lead my out of the Reflecting Chamber, unnoticing the dozens of pairs of eyes following us.

But to tell you the truth, I didn't notice this either.

Well, except maybe Rumble's his mischievous orbs giving me a wink before the doors of the Reflecting Chamber closed behind me.

Sona walked swiftly, leading me to the Institute dormitories. Before I knew it, we found ourselves inside of her room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind us, our hands instinctively reached towards the doorknob to lock it. Our hands touched in the darkness, prompting our heads to swivel towards each other's gaze simultaneously.

Moonlight streaming inside the room from the large windows beside us illuminated her large blue eyes, her cerulean hair glowing as it wavered in the air. My pulse continued to quicken tremendously, the soft touch of her hand against mine letting all my desires loose. I could hear nothing except the pounding of my heart, and our breaths as we panted slightly in the darkness.

An eternity passed before Sona's voice enters my mind once more, her words executed in a small whisper.

"_I…I want you," _she pauses, a small blush crossing her visage. "_and d-don't worry about the noise. Only you can hear me Summoner."_

This curt interjection pushed me past my breaking point.

In a second, our mouths intertwined, my lips utterly devouring hers. My hands found their way to her face, holding her cheeks with a soft grasp.

Our feet moved in sync to the bed behind her, our steps tentative as we continued to kiss vigorously, our eyes shut.

Her suddenly tongue shoved into my mouth, the small pink appendage wrapping around mine with vigor. I breathed in her scent, desperate for more of her. Removing my hands from her face, I feel her body touch the foot of the bed. We settled ourselves onto the white sheets, lips still keeping contact, tongues continuing with their tussle.

Rolling us over into a positioned that allowed the maven to lie on top of me, my hands traveled up and down her back, searching for the strings keeping the wall of clothing standing in my way. They found them, and I immediately began to untie them with a desperate robustness. I heard her squeak into my mind at this sudden advancement, a spurt of her warm breath tickling my face.

Before the last string was loosed, my mouth had to separate from hers. The kissing had continued with such ferocity that by now we had to pant for air. Loosing the last string to her dress, I gave her cerulean dress a harsh tug, finally revealing her breasts to my touch. I hear her give a moan before I rolled us over once more, the springs of the bed squeaking as I switched our positions once more. Sona looked into my eyes, silently prompting me to proceed as she continued to breathe heavily. The sight of her bare breasts aroused me beyond comprehension, and without thinking I had already cast aside my robes to the floor, leaving me dressed only in my undergarments.

Driven onward by my intense lust, my mouth made contact with her skin, my lips travelling down her neck, leaving a trail of saliva as I made my way southward. In my head I could hear her moaning with ecstasy at my sudden advancement. My tongue instinctively darted out of my mouth, beginning to draw circles on her skin. Finally I arrived at her breasts, her pink nipples already perk with arousement. I draw my head back, marveling at the utter perfection of her fleshy mounds.

Then without holding back, I descended once more, starting to guide my mouth over them, sucking and licking. My head was filled with her melodic sounds of pleasure, encouraging me to keep going. I took turns with each nipple, my tongue caressing each one with vigor, the pebbly surface of the teats satiating my mouth as I continued to suckle her. I suddenly positioned my hands on each side of her chest, pushing slightly to pillow her breasts, my face completely smothered with the tender flesh. The sensation of my face buried within her soft, wet bosom resulted in my manhood to grow an inch longer, the member struggling to rip from its confines.

Soon, Sona's huge breasts were shiny with saliva, the moonlight causing them to twinkle. I felt Sona arch her back for more contact with me. Obliging to her silent request, I removed my face from her breasts and positioned my chest in front of hers, rubbing against her perk nipples with vigor. My own nipples occasionally scathed hers, instigating a moan from both of us. Several minutes pass in this manner, my body rubbing against hers until finally I remove myself from her, my member just aching to feel her flesh.

Her dress still held onto her body, so I advanced downward, hands grasping the top edges of the silk. Even though I wanted the pleasure to last for her, I couldn't hold it in much longer. I quickly slid off the blue dress, and directly after tore the undergarment concealing her core. The soft white fabric ripped off of her flesh with minimal resistance, and I threw it onto the floor alongside her dress. Finally I took a breather, kneeling at the foot of the bed with my hands on Sona's knees.

The curtains of the room weren't drawn, leaving the light from the moon and the dormitories outside to walk in freely and illuminate her body. I could feel the precum already begin to seep out of my cock, staining the boxer-briefs that confined them. My eyes freely wandered across her body, all the way from her flushed face encircled with her floating sapphire hair, to her perfect breasts still covered in a sheen of my saliva, until finally I rested my eyes atop her pink folds, a small, miniscule tuft of light blue hair resting above them.

Perfection.

Never had I beheld such an utterly beautiful woman in my entire life.

I felt her squirm under my touch, obviously flustered at my observation of her naked curves. My eyes continued to stare at her moist core already wet with pre-coital juices leaking out onto the bed.

Her womanhood looked extremely warm, wet and very, _very _inviting.

Once again I found myself acting upon instinct, my undergarment thrown onto the floor as a result of my vein throbbing for release. But instead of my manhood penetrating her inner walls, my head darted in between her thighs, tongue eagerly licking her lubrication. My hands smoothed down her thighs before resting on both side of her entrance. My thumbs planted themselves on either side of her folds, spreading it apart.

My brain was crammed with her moans. I was craving more, much more, so I completely covered her womanhood with my mouth and let my tongue freely explore the wide open canal. I licked her from her base all the way to her clitoris, my appendage spending extra time to stimulate her sensitive spot before plunging back inside of her inner walls. I let it go as deep as possible, eliciting more fluids to flow into my siphoning mouth. Telepathic screams began to join her moans as I continued. Before long I feel her fingers grasping my hair tightly, the pain completely ignored. Suddenly, along with her loud gasps of air and telepathic outbursts of ecstasy came these magic words;

"_Summo-_uagh_! I-I'm coming._.."

That did it.

Acting upon my instincts once more, my hands grabbed her by her buttocks, lifting her posterior off the bed. Once I put her in this position, I began to repeatedly slamher into my tongue. I literally couldn't hear myself think as Sona screamed in my head at this sudden action. I felt her body spring off of the bed, her chest pressed against my head as she curled atop me, my hands completely supporting her in the air.

Without warning, Sona's hot, sticky vaginal juices gushed out into my mouth, several spurts of the nectar staining my face. Simultaneously I felt her body begin to shudder violently, her moaning ceasing to be replaced with harsh intakes of air. More and more of her nectar burst forth into my mouth, Sona's body continuing to convulse. Her moans return as her orgasm continued with frightening force. Finally she allowed her body to crumple back onto the bed, her hands loosening from my hair. Her arms sprawled themselves above her head as she panted for air. Surprisingly, I found myself also exhausted from the oral exploration, proved by my loud breaths as I crawled myself up on top of her. Still, my lust was unwavering, my mouth descending on her skin to plant kisses on her sweaty neck, reveling in the taste of her sweat.

The only sound I could hear was her panting and my mouth on her skin.

Reaching her face, our eyes lock and I found myself losing myself within her eyes. She had the most entrancing eyes. Then that grin formed on her face once more, and I let out an inadvertent groan as I felt her hand tugging on my member.

"_Come on Summoner,_" she suddenly flips our positions, her body now atop mine. "_you're not going to hog all of the fun are you?_"

Her breasts cushion her against my chest as her lips find mine, our mouths beginning their intimate dance. The kisses didn't lose their intensity as our tongues joined the fray, fighting for dominance. Once again the kissing escalated to the point where our heads mashed together, my hands eagerly touching her skin. Sona's sweaty scent continued to arouse me, her soft, sweet lips pressing against mine.

Suddenly her head draws back, our mouths separating with a string of saliva connecting our lips. I feel her hands on my chest, her body supported by her arms, pressing her weight atop me. Her warm breath brushes against my face as we have another lull period with nothing but our eyes communicating. Then with the deftness of an acrobat, Sona slinked down my body, the head of my cock brushing against her abdomen. I lifted my head up from the bed, a slight wince occupying my visage as I felt strands of her hair brush against my sensitive vein.

My eyes were met with hers, a mischievous grin occupying them as her hands positioned themselves at the base of my manhood.

"_You made me wet, Summoner. It's my turn to return the favor._"

Instantly at this statement, my cock grew firmer than ever before. Up until that point, I've never had it this erect.

This was seemingly Sona's intention.

Her delicate fingers began to slide themselves along the skin of my erection, teasing me to the point where my arousal was almost painful. Soon my manhood became almost completely blue, precum beginning to seep out of its head to meet her lithe fingers.

Sona continued to caress me with her hands, a grin on her face. Stimulating me further, her warm breath swirled around my cock. By now I have my eyes closed with bliss. I burrowed the back of my head into the white sheets behind me, my fingers digging into the bed to restrain myself. I didn't care what happened to me now, it seemed like nothing could feel better.

But it could.

It is during this fleeting thought when I suddenly feel a moist, warmth begin to caress the head of my cock.

Sona's tongue had begun to lick the tip of my manhood with a tantalizing slowness.

"Aagugh," I moaned loudly. The outburst loud was enough to surprise me.

I heard her beautiful laughter in my head as she continued to caress the head of my cock, her pink appendage encircling the bulbous tip in gradual loops. I could feel her saliva begin to seep down the outer walls of my blue-hued cock, joining the stream of precum.

Then wisps of black covered the corners of my vision, my body almost blacking out from the pleasure that suddenly hit me.

Sona had completely swallowed my erection inside of her mouth.

The pleasure was incredible.

She began to draw her head back, her teeth touching the tip of my cock before she thrust her head forward once more, engulfing my manhood in amazing warmth and bliss. The moaning and groaning that came out of my mouth was embarrassing, but I couldn't restrain myself.

A loud telepathic shriek entered my mind, and it took me a few moments to realize why; my hands had subconsciously grabbed onto Sona's head of blue hair, my arms thrusting her forcefully into my crotch. After this shriek of pain however, Sona's sweet voice immediately followed.

"_Don't loosen your grip Summoner. It feels good."_

I was taken aback by this. Why was she so submissive?

But instead of relenting, I didn't stop. In fact, I tightened my grip even more.

Then I felt my knuckles turn white with pressure as I grasped onto her head with all my might. I let out a silent groan as I felt my cock's head enter her throat. She was swallowing the whole thing up.

I didn't even know it could go that far without her mouth spitting me out with as a result of her gag reflex. By now my ears are met with the sounds of her actions, loud wet resonances of slurping and sucking echoing around the room. Her tongue caressed me, still encircling my member as it constantly entered and reentered her mouth, making the pleasure almost excruciating. Her head was moving faster now as she thrust with unrelenting passion, continuing to push my member into the furthest reaches of her oral canal.

She started to groan in my head loudly. Soon the bed started to as well.

Then I felt blood begin to pump into my vein in more concentrated amounts, along with a sensation of something collecting at the base of my cock. I gritted my teeth, my legs pressing hard against the sides of Sona's soft arms as my climax became imminent. My eyes squeezed tighter than ever before as I felt the head of my cock scrape her uvula, bringing me over the edge. With a loud groan, I pulled Sona's head back before finally bringing it crashing down into my testicles, burying my cock into her throat as it began to pulsate. I could feel a fire channel through my vein before it finally exited out at the tip of my cock to spurt my produce inside of her mouth.

Once again I let out an inadvertent groan as my semen gushed forth from my manhood, Sona's mouth eagerly siphoning my essence. I could feel her mouth enclose around me tightly, not allowing any of my white juices to escape her. My head lolled about frenziedly as I rode out my orgasm to its fullest extent, Sona's mouth sucking me dry. After an eternity of the intoxicating pleasure, I finally felt cold air engulf my cock, her lips separating from the head of my member with a sound unlike the sound resulting from a mouth extracting itself from a lollipop.

My eyes remained shut, my body exhausted and still weary from the energy spent. I felt Sona's hair brush along my body as she crawled over me, the springs of the bed squeaking slightly. I felt a small bead of sweat splatter onto my face, prompting me to reopen my eyes. The first thing I saw were her blue pupils were gazing into mine.

Silence ensued for what seemed to be the longest time. By now both of our bodies are glazed with a thin sheen of sweat, our nether regions still moist from our oral stimulation. I barely felt her as she lay on top of me to rest, her bosom pillowing her against my chest, her arms clasping my shoulders with her head positioned beside mine. Her small breaths crawled into my ear intimately, the warmth of the exiting air tingling it.

We rested together in this position, near-content.

But still that longing remained.

I wanted more.

And deducing from her still-pounding heartbeat, I could tell she did as well.

Soon my member became erect once more, its head poking her inner thigh slightly. Somewhat alerted by this, Sona supported herself with her arms, her head above mine. My face must have looked recovered, for once her eyes made contact with mine; she gave me an amused grin.

"_Care to continue to the second measure?_"

I didn't have to answer.

As they say, actions speak louder than words.

Almost immediately after her query, our faces met in an almost violent fashion, our lips clashing together with a passionate fury. My hands gripped her waist, my hands reveling to be gripping her perfect curvature. As the energy invested with our actions intensified, Sona and I began to roll and wrestle on the sheets intimately, our hands exploring each other's bodies freely, unrestrained. My world became a blur of warmth and skin, Sona's body taking my senses captive.

During this violent period, I wanted her more than ever. Gods, I wanted _all_ of her.

After one more rollover, I pinned her down on the bed below me with my arms, disabling her from continuing our wrestling. Separating our lips, we both caught our breaths, our chests heaving with each intake of air. Sona squirmed for a bit, a mischievous grin occupying her lips as I restrained her with my arms, a smile crossing my face at her utter playfulness.

Finally she settled down, and I felt her thighs open outward to receive me. My eyes locked with hers, I position myself gradually, my hands taking hold of her thighs, my rock-hard manhood beginning to eagerly throb with anticipation. I can only hear my heart pounding against my ribcage as I slowly progressed, my eyes momentarily leaving hers as they settled on her moist folds. My knees dug into the bed even further as I continued to slowly close the distance between our nether regions.

I nestled the head of my cock into the entrance to her inner walls, eliciting a small groan from my mouth. Then, my eyes once again look upward to meet with Sona's, one of her hands poised in front of her mouth as she nibbled on a finger in expectation.

Time stops as my eyes continued to entangle themselves with hers, my peripheral vision catching her bare curvatures sparkling with diamonds of sweat.

Then, she gives a silent nod to prompt me to continue.

I nodded back, and began to progress.

I inserted it slowly, my length eagerly sucked inside of her folds with a soft slurp, her pink walls tugging at me greedily. Sona moans into my mind, and I follow suit with a small outburst of my own. I push on, the utter heat and tantalizing wetness of her womanhood engulfing my senses. Before I knew it, my entire length is already inside of her, some of Sona's lubrication leaking out to trickle down my testicles before dripping onto the bed.

I looked up to meet her eyes. To my surprise, I find her to be in pure bliss, her back slightly arched, mouth agape with her fingers within her mouth. Her other hand busies itself by slowly caressing her left nipple, the lithe appendages pinching and toggling. The sight sent a new wave of arousal to flow through me, my reproductive system beginning to spurt out more concentrated amounts of precum inside of the woman before me.

Then I began to extract myself, the action almost done so from instinct. With the head of my cock still submerged within her warmth, I push into her again, plunging my senses with sparks of pure ecstasy.

I could tell that the feeling was mutual; Sona's shriek of pleasure followed by telepathic rasps for more being proof of this. I pushed myself into her again. And again. And again.

Sona's folds eagerly sucked me in deeper as my pace quickened. My hands latched onto her bare thighs with a tighter grip as the pleasure increased, the fleshy sound of my testicles smashing into the area beneath her dripping entryway beginning to escalate in volume.

My hips continued to gyrate in an almost automatic fashion; I found myself unable to control my hard lunges as I ravaged Sona's tight hole with increasing vigor.

_Thrust Thrust Thrust_

"_S-Summoner…_" Sona suddenly said in the fray, her ethereal voice catching me off-guard. "_Fill me w-with yo-mmmaaugh! C-Cum inside me…_"

Once again I am taken by surprise. But in the middle of my frenzy, I barely had any time to question her request.

My head is full of screams and yelps, begging for more. The bed is squeaking with such force I think it might break. I push myself deeper than I thought possible, and I feel her burning entry begin to pulsate and gush out more of Sona's liquids. With a sudden shriek Sona climaxes, her fluids spurting all over my nether regions, drizzling down my thighs. The viscous fluid stains her inner legs as I continued to thrust, her sudden orgasm aiding my conquest of her body. Sona's orgasm continues to rack her frame, and I become afraid that my unceasing thrusts combined with this climax might become too much for her. But once again she begs for more of me before her sentence is cut off by yet another climax.

By now I can see that Sona is barely holding onto her consciousness, our legs completely stained with her vaginal juices. I feel my climax approach as well, and I grunt loudly as my arms wrap themselves around her legs tighter, yearning for more support.

With a sudden twist of my body, I switch our positions with my manhood still submerged within her core. All movement ceases as Sona is positioned on top of me, her face wearing an expression of surprise. Then as if she had just realized the purpose of our reversal of roles, Sona's hands latch onto my shoulders, her hips beginning to gyrate toward me.

Unrestrained groans escape my throat as my prick digs inside of her flesh. My head continues to be clogged with her desperate pleas for more, squeaks and shrieks of pleasure constantly interrupting her words. Sona's hard nipples grind against my pectorals, further arousing me. My hands had found a place on her buttocks, aiding her as she thrust towards my body with a frightening speed.

My entire body feels as if it is shaking, my senses out of control. My skin is engulfed in a moist warmth I had never experienced before, my groans reduced to nothing but animalistic grunts. Then I feel Sona's inner walls once again clamp down on me tightly, completely constricting my member. A ringing begins to sound through my head, and the wisps of darkness enter my vision once more. I feel my nether regions coated with another geyser of warm nectar, a sudden twang of pain joining my fray of sensations as I felt Sona's teeth dig into my neck.

Sona's thrusting begins to slow until it finally stops. My throbbing erection pleads for more stimulation as her orgasmic fluids leak down its sides. She feels this want for more, and I suddenly feel her lifting off my body before her entire weight comes crashing down on me once more.

"_Su-Summoner!"_

Her inner walls concave for the umpteenth time that night as Sona convulses atop me, another orgasm coating my nether regions with hot warmth.

This pushes me over the edge, and I yell her name as I feel my seed rushing out of me into her awaiting entry.

"_Sona!_"

Time stops completely. My semen bursts out of me, the strings of cum completely filling the woman on top of me. My essence completely fills Sona's womb before I feel the products of my lust seep out of her slit, dripping onto my drenched nether regions. Sona's body instinctively grinds a few more times against mine as my climax continued to fill her with my semen.

I feel her hands grab my face as another wave of pleasure rocks her body, another orgasm spilling her juices all over me. The pleasure that followed is indescribable as our juices mix and drip on the bed. Our heavy, wet bodies slumped into a heap on the sweat-dampened bed.

Opening my eyes, I see her face a mere centimeter away from mine. Her warm breath condensates on my cheeks as our half-lidded eyes gaze into each other, searching for something to latch on to. Her sweat-soaked azure hair is partially covering her face, and I brushed it away before bringing her lips to meet mine, sealing the night with a passionate kiss.

Closing my eyes once more, my entire world turns black as my body loses its grip on consciousness, Sona's heartbeat resonating through my chest.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of bluebirds chirping from a tree growing near the window of Sona's room. Rays of the newly risen sun assaulted my eyes, making me squint as my pupils adjusted.

I find that we had repositioned ourselves during our slumber to sleep more comfortably. Sona's worn-out body clings to mine, her arm draped across my chest. The morning light waltzes into the room to strut lightly on her face, surrounding her visage in a golden glow. I lie there, eyes concentrating on her face. I find my heart beating harder than it should have, and I am afraid the deep booming might awake her.

It did.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly before she yawned a silent, adorable yawn. Her eyes flitter about as she tried to recall where she was. Finally her eyes find mine, and I see her face cross with recognition. That beautiful grin of hers crossed her lips.

As if it were instinct, our heads moved towards each other, our lips surrounding each other in a deep kiss.

Right then and there, I knew that this would not be our last meeting.

Our mouths separated softly, as a one might withdraw from a bite of a luscious strawberry.

She looked into my eyes with a content gaze, and once again my heart's rate began to increase in intensity.

Her voice suddenly rang out in my brain, making my heart dip.

"_How would you describe our interactions last night?_"

I found myself lost for words, my lips moving trying to find an answer to her sudden question.

She giggles her soft telepathic giggle before she stops my mouth with hers, her sweet lips once again captivating me beyond comparison.

"_It's quite alright if you can't find an answer,_" she said, her lips still engaged with mine. "_I myself found our duet to be quite…sublime._"

At this my mind's hand finds hers and I reply,

"_Will it be our last?_"

Sona suddenly pulls back, her face wearing an expression of worry.

"_Do you…do you think it will be? Was I nothing but…_"

Her voice drifts away, and she looks away from me, obviously hurt. My heart drops as I realized how delicate this woman was.

Quickly amending my mistake, I take her hand beneath the sheet covering our bodies. The sudden contact surprises her, and she looks at me with wide-eyed bemusement.

I grinned at her, my other hand sweeping through her tousled hair. The action seemed to comfort her.

"It was just a question. I cannot imagine not sharing this experience with you again," I said out loud, every word from my mouth seeming to comfort her greatly.

This response took me by surprise. I had only expected my experience with Sona to merely be a quick tryst, a simple one-night stand. But now…I felt a yearning for more. But this time, the lust was more than just carnal.

I had a desire for _her_.

Quickly shaking these feelings away, I kept up my act.

Sona's face suddenly brightened up once more at my response, and her head burrowed itself into my neck.

The rest of the morning is spent like this, two acquaintances sharing a friendly conversation.

* * *

_And our Summoner is back! I don't know what galvanized me to do this, but I've decided to remake my Sona lemons along with my Caitlyn lemons. Brace yourselves for my rewrites. Also, to coincide the release of the 23rd James Bond 007 movie, Skyfall, I will be releasing the last chapter to When Looks Can Kill on November 9_

_Excelsior!_


End file.
